Diperkosa di Toilet
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Loe harus mau jadi budak sex kita kapan pun kita mau hahahaha…" katanya sambil menciumi wajahku. WTH? Sasuke jadi uke? Diperkosa? THREESOME? Sama siapa hayoo? Cekidot lah.. budayakan REVIEW?


Lama nih gak posting yang ho-hot… *reader: perasaan semua postingan loe hot wooi!* ehehehe mudahan karya gue kali ini makin hot hehe.. tapi maaf rada sadis. BACA YA… dan budayakan koment! Hehe thanks buat review sebelumnya gue gak sadar ada typo padahal sudah baca 3 kali *dasar rabun* tapi dah gue edit mudahan agak enakan dibaca… maklum ajalah kalo baca ff gue bisa kecampur nama Indonesia soalnya ini cerpen yang gue edit

**Raped in The Toilet (ONESHOOT)**

**By Yanz **

**Mashashi Kishimoto**

**SUMMARY: **"Loe harus mau jadi budak sex kita kapan pun kita mau hahahaha…" katanya sambil menciumi wajahku. WTH? Sasuke jadi uke? Diperkosa? THREESOME? Sama siapa hayoo? Cekidot lah.. budayakan REVIEW?

Cuaca pagi ini sangat dingin ditambah lagi embun lembab yang membasahi sedikit wajahku. Kulipat tanganku di sela-sela dada dan ketiakku, berjalan lurus dan menundukkan wajah. Kudengar begitu banyak bisik-bisik dari penghuni sekolah begitu melihatku lewat. Kupasang headset dan menatap lurus, berusaha tidak menghiraukan cemooh orang yang tidak penting seperti mereka.

Namaku Sasuke, cowok yang berumur 18 tahun, tinggal di Konoha. Awalnya aku terkenal sebagai seorang model majalah di kotaku, aku juga selalu berusaha bersikap ramah dengan siapa saja sehingga memiliki banyak teman. Tapi, beda dengan sekarang… mereka semua memandangku jijik semenjak kejadian minggu lalu..

Rumahku dirampok oleh empat perampok bejat, semua barang berharga di rumahku ludes, untungnya orang tuaku menyimpan uang di Bank. Dan parahnya setelah orang tua dan kakakku pulang dari pesta pernikahan keluarga jauhku, mereka menemukanku tanpa sehelai benang pun terbujur kaku di ruang tamu, berlumuran darah dan sperma. Orang tuaku yang panik langsung meminta pertolongan tetangga dan para tetangga yang melihat kondisiku malah menghubungi wartawan sehingga status rumahku yang di rampok dan diriku yang diperkosa diketahui banyak orang terutama di kotaku. Aku begitu murka dan malu, aku tidak mau sekolah ataupun keluar rumah, hidup pun aku sudah tidak bernafsu. Tapi ibuku yang selalu bilang 'Jalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa maka mereka semua akan lupa dengan berjalannya waktu.' Dan hal itu membuatku memberanikan diri untuk kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu.

"Sasuke! Akhirnya kau kembali.. kami khawatir dan merindukanmu," kata Sakura khawatir sedangkan Naruto mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat terbaikku di sekolah.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." ucapku pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kudengar kau… akh… apa kau terluka?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"PANTATNYA LUKA TUH, NARUTO… AYO OBATIN AHAHAHAHA…" ejek gerombolan cowok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami.

Aku menundukkan wajahku dan mengepalkan tanganku geram, "Eh.. loe brengsek mau nyari ribut loe?" bentak Naruto sambil mendorongi mereka bertiga dengan kasar.

"Cukup Dobe…" kataku dengan suara bergetar dan menggenggam bahu Naruto.

"Iya Naruto… jangan diladeni…" kata Sakura yang menggengam tanganku dan tangan Naruto. Kemudian kami pun kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

DI KELAS

Di kelas kami di berikan kursi dan meja putih masing-masing satu buah, di kelasku kelas XII IPA 2 terdiri dari 30 murid, di sebelah kananku ada Sakura sedangkan sebelah kiri ada Naruto, aku bersyukur masih punya mereka yang setia denganku dan tidak mengejekku seperti yang lain.

"Biasanya korban sodomi itu bisa ketularan jadi gay looh…"

"Ih beneran? Ih.. ngeri…"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari teman di belakangku, dengan cepat aku memasang headset.

BRAAK!

Naruto menggebrak meja dengan kesal yang membuatku ikut terkejut, "Eh… loe cewek-cewek bawel amat ya? Gossip itu dosa tau!"

"Kenapa situ yang sewot?"

"JAGA PERASAAN ORANG DONG?"

"Perasaan siapa yang perlu dijaga?" Tanya penggosip itu pura-pura tidak tau dan dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar.." ucapku lemah dan berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

Naruto berusaha menahanku dengan menggengam tanganku sedangkan Sakura memegangi bahuku yang bergetar, kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat kemudian kutepis tangan mereka dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Kulihat Naruto mengejarku tapi aku lebih cepat hingga dia kehilangan jejakku, aku melangkah memasuki toilet. Kulihat ada tiga cowok rese yang kutemui di depan tadi, yaitu mereka Neji, Suigetsu dan Deidara.

Neji menatapku dengan senyum liciknya, awalnya aku ingin langsung kabur tapi aku bosan harus selalu kabur jadi aku kembali melangkah ke depan wastafel untuk mencuci wajahku. Sekilas kulirik mereka yang sedang berbisik-bisik mencurigakan, "Gak ah! Gu-gue takut," terdengar pekikan Deidara yang lebih keras.

"Yaudah… loe tolong bantu dari luar saja, cari papan tulisan 'toilet rusak' dan gantung di depan toilet," kata Neji kemudian.

"OK…" terlihat Deidara berlari terbirit-birit ke luar jadi sisalah Neji dan Sui.

Selesai cuci muka aku menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku dan melangkah keluar namun dari belakang tiba-tiba mulutku dibekap, "Diam loe… kalau gak kita bakal lebih nyakitin loe!" ucap Sui garang.

Brakk!

Terdengar suara hempasan yang cukup keras saat Neji menghempas badanku ke pintu toilet, awalnya aku ingin melawan tapi dengan cepat Sui mengarahkan pisau lipat ke pipiku, "Jangan ngelawan kalau gak mau terluka…"

"Hahaha ckckck… cakep banget sih loe, Sasuke. Gue sudah lama mengagumi loe dan setelah minggu lalu loe pasti sudah jadi gay kan? Hahaha…" ucap Neji menyindir.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" bentakku dan menaikkan sedikit daguku.

"Gak usah jual mahal loe… loe pasti ketagihan di tusuk kan?" ejek Sui sambil menjilat kupingku, aku berusaha menepis wajahnya tapi tanganku malah tergores pisau yang dia pegang.

"Bibir loe enak juga kayaknya ahahaha…" kata Neji yang kemudian menciumi bibirku dengan ganas.

Aku berusaha menahan badannya tapi mereka berdua mendesakku sehingga aku tidak punya cukup tenaga melawan, "Bibir merah loe benar-benar menggoda apalagi kalau loe senyum pasti lebih cakep," kata Neji lagi sambil menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawahku secara bergantian.

Sedangkan Sui melepas kancing bajuku dengan kasar kemudian melepaskan celanaku sehingga aku hanya mengenakan boxer biruku. Sui menjongkok di hadapanku sedangkan Neji terus menciumi bibirku penuh nafsu sambil menggerayangi dadaku. Aku sedikit tersentak saat Sui meremas kasar penisku yang membuatku memekik keras, "Akkhhhhh… enghhhh emmmhh.." sedangkan Neji menghisap-hisap bibirku.

"Hahaha.. punya loe gak lebih besar dari punya gue tapi panjang juga.." kata Sui yang memain-mainkan penis lemasku dari balik boxer.

Aku kembali berusaha mendorong tapi gagal jadi aku hanya terdiam, sepeti kata orang, 'saat diperkosa, jika tidak bisa melawan maka nikmatilah' dan aku pun berusaha tenang dan menikmati perlakuan mereka.

Sui terus meremas-remas penisku kadang menciuminya dari balik boxer dan tangannya menggerayangi pahaku setelah itu baru dia turunkan boxer dan CD-ku sehingga aku tidak memakai apapun. Dengan cekatan tangan Sui memainkan penisku dan menghisap-hisap testisku sedangkan Neji memberikan rangsangan di leherku, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit leherku sehingga meninggalkan banyak bercak merah.

"Ohh.. god… please no more… aaahhhh…." Kucoba memohon tapi tidak dihiraukan, bahkan Neji memukuli bokongku dan menghisap dadaku lebih ganas.

"Kenapa? Bukankah loe suka hmmm? Ssssrrrpphh…" tanya Neji sambil menghisap-hisap dadaku penuh nafsu.

"Ekkkhhh… aahhh… se-sebentar lagi ahhh mau masuk kelas essshh…" ucapku sebisa mungkin.

"Bodo… sekarang gue cuma mau loe hahaha ya kan Neji?"

"Yoa hahaha…"

Sui meletakkan ujung lidahnya di ujung penisku sehingga memberikan sensasi geli yang luar biasa, ditambah lagi saat dia memasukkan seluruh penisku kedalam mulutnya yang lembab dan hangat aku melenguh nikmat. Di atas Neji menjilati dada dan perutku sedangkan tangannya bermain di dada kiriku, aku menggeliat tapi Neji langsung menjambak rambutku dan kembali menciumi bibirku dengan ganas, lidahnya menari-nari di dalam mulutku, ingin sekali kugigit untuk memberikan pelajaran tapi aku tau mereka yang lebih kuat pasti akan menyakitiku.

Neji dan Suigetsu berhenti sejenak dan saling bertukar pandang. Dan tiba-tiba Neji menyuruhku menjongkok dan mereka berdua membuka resleting celana mereka, "Eh loe.. hisap nih penis gue!" kata Neji yang mendongakkan wajahku. Awalnya aku berusaha menolak dan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat tapi Sui mencekek leherku dari belakang yang membuatku terpaksa membuka mulut. Neji terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya di depan wajahku sedangkan Sui masih mencengkram leherku namun lebih longgar dan memaksaku menelan habis batang penis Neji.

"Eh… dimana loe naroh pelican dan kondom, Neji?" Tanya Sui yang mengubrak-abrik tas berwarna hitam di sampingnya. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat dan memegang bokong Neji.

"Cari aja di kantong yang paling kecil emmmhhh…" jawab Neji yang semakin membercepat gerakannya.

Gak lama kemudian, Sui menarik pinggangku kebelakang sehingga posisiku menungging dan tanganku bertumpu pada lantai. Beberapa kali Sui memukul dan meremas-remas pantatku, kemudian dia memasukkan satu jarinya yang lembab dan licin kedalam lubangku, "enghhh… eeehhh… emmhhh…" aku kembali melenguh dan menggenggam tanganku geram.

Tak lama kemudian jari yang ke dua dan ke tiga pun melesak masuk dalam tubuhku dan Sui menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dengan kasar sehingga membuatku melepaskan penis Neji di mulutku dan berteriak kesakitan.

PLAK!

Tamparan panas dari Neji mendarat di pipiku cukup keras, "Eh… loe tugasnya cuma hisap penis gue, gak usah loe ngelawan!" kata Neji yang kemudian menarik daguku dan kembali memasukkan penisnya dalam mulutku.

"Akhhh-aaarrggghhh ooohhh… stop akkhhh it's hurt… ahhh Sui tolong aahhh…" aku kembali berteriak saat penis Sui masuk seutuhnya di dalam lubangku.

"Loe tenang aja, entar juga loe keenakan, kaya gak pernah ngerasain aja loe.." kemudian Sui pun menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa menanyakan kesiapanku, dia juga menindihku dan menjilati punggungku, rasanya sekujur tubuhku sakit dan lelah tapi kenikmatan tidak bisa kubohongi. Tangan Sui mencoba meraih penisku dan mengocoknya sedangkan di belakang dia menyerangku dengan ganas, Sui memberikan banyak pelican sehingga aku tidak begitu kesakitan dan bisa menikmati setiap enjotannya..

Aku menghisap-hisap penis Neji lebih kuat dan menghimpit penisnya supaya memberinya kenikmatan, "Aaaakkhhh emmhhh oohh… enak aahhhh gue mau keluar aaaaaakkhhh…" desah Neji dan cairan kentalnya sempat membasahi mulutku tapi dengan cepat aku melepas penisnya. Neji memijat-mijat penisnya di depan wajahku dan membuatku basah dengan cairannya.

"Aahaha cepat amat loe emmmhh…" ejek Sui.

"Nih anak hebat juga soalnya hemmm…" kata Sui sambil kembali mengecup bibirku, "Eh loe duduk baru taroh si Sasuke di atas loe, gue mau nikmatin wajah dan tubuhnya yang indah," sambung Neji.

"OK bro… ahaha.."

Neji mengarahkan badanku untuk menduduki penis Sui sedangkan tanganku memeluk leher Neji, "Enghhh akkhh…" aku kembali menggerang saat benda asing itu kembali memasukiku.

"Hei, gerakkan badan loe!" perintah Sui sambil memegang pinggulku.

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku yang sangat lelah dan membiarkan penis Sui dihimpit lubangku yang masih sempit, sakit dan nikmat membaur menjadi satu.

"Loe harus mau jadi budak sex kita kapan pun kita mau hahahaha…" kata Neji sambil menciumi wajahku.

Aku hanya diam, bibir Neji menjelajahi leher dan dan kupingku setelah itu dadaku sedangkan tangannya mengocok penisku yang sudah membengkak dan sangat keras. Hisapnya dadaku penuh nasfu dan tangannya semakin lincah meremas dan mengocok penisku.

"Neji, aakkhhh gue mau keluar eekkhhh… aaaaaahhh…" dan akhirnya aku dan Sui mencapai klimaks bersamaan CROOOTT… CRROOOTT… CROOOTT… tangan Neji dibasahi dengan spermaku, Sui mengangkat tubuhku dan membiarkanku terbaring lemah di lantai.

"Ahahaha lain kali kami mau service loe lagi Sasuke!" kata Sui sambil menendang pelan bokongku.

"Eh… untuk terakhir kalinya gue minta senyum loe… loe kan sudah kita puaskan, senyum dong," perintah Neji.

Aku hanya menatapnya lemas dan berusaha meraih seragamku tapi Neji malah menginjak tanganku, "Aaakkhhh sakitt ahh.." pekikku.

"Senyum gak?" bentak Neji dan dengan terpaksa aku tersenyum menatapnya, "Gitu dong… gue demen kalau lihat wajah cakep loe... hahaha ayo cabut, Sui…"

Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian dengan rasa perih dan harga diri yang terinjak. Aku pakai baju seragamku dan mencuci selangkanganku yang kotor, saat aku ingin memakai celanaku tiba-tiba ada terdengar suara orang berlari dari luar dan masuk toilet grasak-grusuk. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto di hadapanku sedangkan aku belum bercelana dan berantakan.

"Ah… emmm loe kenapa?" tanyanya salah tingkah.

Aku memakai celanaku dengan cepat kemudian menengok Naruto dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku gak papa.." kataku dengan suara serak karena habis menangis.

"Mata loe kenapa? loe habis menangis?" tanyanya yang mendekatiku dengan hati-hati, aku berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang untuk mengambil tasku, "Kaki loe kenapa?"

Aku langsung memeluk Naruto, "Aku benci dengan kehidupanku sekarang… aku sakit Naruto… aku sakit..."

"Apa? Loe sakit apa?"

"Maksudku… aku suka cowok."

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukanku, dia menatap lantai dan gelagatnya sangat gugup, "Ah… emmm gu-gue.. gue bisa menerima loe hahaha loe tidak perlu sungkan."

Aku kembali mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya. Kuletakkan daguku di bahu Naruto dan mengecup sedikit lehernya sehingga membuatnya berkeringat dingin, "Kau akan selalu menjagaku kan?" bisikku sambil menghembuskan sedikit nafas di kupingnya.

"Tentu! gue menyanyangi loe tentu gue akan menjaga loe."

"Tolong balas dendam untukku… Neji dan Sui sudah menyakiti dan menodaiku."

"BRENGSEK!"

*seminggu kemudian*

Aku menyeruput jus tomat di depan televisi, aku tersenyum puas melihat berita tentang kematian Neji dan Suigetsu secara menggenaskan dan aku hanya berharap Naruto bisa menjaga dirinya, thanks Naruto… kau memang yang terbaik.

END

NP: maaf.. gaje ya? Hehehe /\ jangan lupa komentarnya ya… (╥_╥)


End file.
